She Thinks She Needs Me
by River Tam
Summary: When Abby is kidnapped and McGee is forced to watch her be killed if he messes up, will the team be able to save her in time? -   Summary sucks lol
1. Chapter 1

**She Thinks She Needs Me**

McGee came into the bullpen early to see if he could get caught up on some of the files that Tony had nonchalantly put on his desk the night before. He picked up the first one, made a disgusted noise, and threw it back on the desk sipping at his coffee casually. Early mornings were always best because he didn't have to deal with Tony or Ziva's constant banter.

He put the cup of coffee down next to his keyboard and went to open the file again, staring at the page. Six pages of what looked like a dead end case, though he knew there was no such thing as a 'dead end' when it came to cases and workload. As long as a killer was still free, there was no rest in the bullpen.

But McGee also knew that it was impossible to catch every single killer to roam the streets. He gazed at the image on the folder and shook his head. Angela Roxas, age twenty-seven, petty officer, killed in Norfolk on the twenty-third of January. He couldn't read much else. The words were merging together.

He sighed and shook his head, remembering why he had really come in early. He wanted to meet Abby's new boyfriend, Zeke. Zeke was a 'bad boy', as Ziva had put it. And, from one profiler, he'd heard that Zeke was tall, dark, and handsome. Everything Abby was looking for in a boyfriend. He was perfect, from what everyone had been saying.

But he felt differently.

McGee stood up and stared casually at the elevator doors, then shook his head and went down to Abby's lab. He made up some excuse about going down there, since it was early in the morning and he really didn't need to be there. Going down to the subterranean level, he could hear the music blasting long before he even stepped off the elevator. He blinked several times and waited for the doors to open.

There was Abby, standing in the middle of the room, tapping her hand on the table while she ran some sort of test in the system. He waited for an opportune moment to make his presence known. She turned with a smile. "Hey, McGee!"

He froze in place and smiled back. "Hey, Abbs. What are you working on?"

"Gibbs asked me to run some hair samples from the Graft case, but nothing's really coming up in the system. What are you doing down here?" She asked, leaning back against the desk for a moment. She turned the music down so she could hear him, but didn't want to at the same time. "Here to yell at me for disturbing the peace?"

"I was going to ask if you got those tests done for the Graft case, but that answers that question," He sighed. "Listen, can I ask you a personal question?"

"If this is about Zeke, I don't want to hear it." She turned away, staring at the monitor again.

McGee couldn't help himself. Before he could think, he blurted out the question. "What do you see in him?"

Abby stared at the monitor for a long time, then turned on her heel and took one step towards him. "Why do you care, McGee?"

"We're still colleagues, and I don't want another Chip ruining your life." He answered rather quickly, hoping she didn't see through his lie. "It worries me that you're dating people you don't even know."

"Isn't that what dating is?" She asked, scanning a paper into the computer so she could analyze it. "Or have I been getting it wrong all these years?"

"I'm worried about you, is that okay?" He asked quietly. "I don't think this guy is as 'good' as you say he is." McGee quietly added.

"I think you're a little jealous." Abby replied, bringing up the scanned file and running over it with a cursor. "I think you need to focus more on your career and less on me."

"Maybe you're right, but I still can't help but shake the feeling that this guy isn't the man you think he is." He paused. "What do you really know about him?"

"I've looked him up, you know. I do have some kind of self-respect. He has two parking tickets in his name and a few overdue library books. What else is there to know? He's not a murderer." She turned to McGee and frowned. "Don't you trust my judgment anymore?"

McGee opened his mouth to speak.

Abby stared at him condescendingly. "McGee! How could you doubt me? Don't you know what I'm capable of?"

"Oh, I'm well aware." He sighed and turned on his heel. "Just watch out for this guy, would you? I get this weird feeling when you talk about him."

"Yeah, you know what that feeling is called, McGee? Jealousy." She smirked and went back to work as he walked onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tim climbed the hill where Tony was currently standing, camera in hand. He glared at Tony through dark green eyes, growling something under his breath incoherently. "When did I suddenly become a probie again?"<p>

"Since Ziva decided to take vacation time," Tony put a finger to his lip, tapping innocently. "I wonder who her new beau is."

"I don't really care," McGee answered taking pictures of the corpse. "To be honest, dating is overrated."

"Hell hath no fury like a man scorned," Tony continued kneeling beside the body. "Why so hostile towards the dating scene? Can't find a date that you can't inflate?"

Tim turned to Tony sharply. "Have you met Abby's new boyfriend?"

Tony let out an _ahh_, "Suddenly it all makes sense. You still love our resident Forensic Specialist, don't you, McFreak?"

McGee snapped another picture and turned away for a moment. "Never speak of this again, got it? If you do, I'll tell the whole office about your pictures of Ziva naked."

"Hey, now!" Tony shrieked absently following Tim. "Let's not get too hasty. And how did you know about those?"

"Like I don't see what's in your drawer every time you open your desk," Tim murmured, looking around the scene for other evidence. "Boss, I found a baggie over here."

"Is there anything in it?" Gibbs asked coming up the hill to make sure his two senior agents weren't killing each other.

"It looks like it had some kind of drug in it." Tony casually added, taking the bag from McGee's hands. "I'll bring it down to the lab when we get back."

"Fight nice, Children," Gibbs added as he poked around the scene. "Where's Duck?"

"Not sure," Tony answered quietly. "I think it has something to do with his new girlfriend, Shirley."

"Does _everyone_ have a significant other but me?" McGee asked bitterly. "I mean, really? Ducky?"

"Any girl would be lucky to date you, McGee," Gibbs spoke with authority as he walked over the body. "Now get back to work."

"Thanks boss, that means a lot to me," McGee commented while poking around some more.

"I'm sure it does, but you've got a job to do. I'm sure Lieutenant Daley's family would be happy to know what happened to their daughter," Gibbs quietly added, his voice raspy and rusty. He looked at McGee with a silent gaze that spoke volumes. "The dating problems stay at home, got it, McGee?"

"Ouch, McGeek got scolded by the boss. Oooooooiiiii." Tony stood straight when Gibbs looked at him. "Got it, Boss. I'll call Ducky again."

Gibbs smacked Tony up-side the head as he walked by. "Stop taunting the younger officers."

* * *

><p>Tony held onto the file that had been stacked neatly on Abby's desk in the lab. He stared at McGee with curious blue eyes. "Hey, did Abby say anything to you about leaving early tonight?"<p>

McGee shook his head slowly. "No, not a word. She's not down there? It's not like her to leave work unfinished." He tapped his pen on the desk, curiously listing all the places she could possibly be. "Maybe she's with Ducky?"

"He hasn't heard from her either. Abby never leaves early. Think she might be sick?" Tony inquired.

"No, she doesn't leave, even when she's sick." He looked down at his phone and saw it flashing repeatedly. "Hold on, I have a message."

He touched the screen to open the message. It was Abby's number, but not her voice. "Turn on your webcam, McGee."

McGee hesitantly reached over and pressed the button to turn on the webcam. The room was dead silent, nearly dark, news articles of his press releases were posted all over the room. The dark figure moved out of the way and allowed light to feed into the room. Sitting in the middle of the room, her eyes covered, her hands tied tightly together, was Abby.

McGee sat up straight and stared at the screen. "Shit!"

Tony paused and stared at the image, memorizing it for any details of where they might be at. He put a hand on Tim's shoulder and shook his head. "This is pre-recorded."

McGee closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "They could have killed her by now!"

Tony shook his head and looked on as the image continued. "Without Miss Sciuto, it's rather difficult for you to finish any cases, isn't it?" The voice replied. "So, that being said," the person paced. "Find me before its too late."

"Miss Sciuto will participate in a game of Russian roulette, for every misstep you make, she must take a shot. If she dies in the first level, then, I suppose you don't need to search anymore." The voice cackled. "Better not make any mistakes, McGee."

* * *

><p><em>AN: My chapters are going to be really short because I don't know much about this universe. I just had this idea and had to write it out. It's my first, and probably only, NCIS fic. Please read and review. : )<em>


	2. Chapter 2

McGee's first instinct was to start working before the boss came in the next morning. Tony and McGee were running on absolutely no sleep, knowing that Gibbs would want answers before anything went awry. He began to pound keys for a long time, trying to find the source of the broadcast. "Nothing is coming up," McGee sounded upset. He looked at Tony, "Did you find anything yet?"

Tony sifted through the boxes on the desk, pulling out any files pertinent to Abby. The only three that came up were Chip Sterling, Mikel Mawher, and Tom Smith. He tossed the files down onto the desk and turned to McGee. "Think this through, the only M.O. they have in common is kidnapping Abby, otherwise, there's nothing really similar."

"Chip didn't kidnap her, he worked right here with her. He was the only one who managed to actually get passed our security. Mike did, too, but he wasn't in her lab with her. Chip knows all about her protocols, he might be the most likely suspect, considering she had to have been taken from the lab somehow." McGee rationed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Although it seems to fit Tom's M.O., also, because didn't he broadcast her captivity to us as well?"

Tony paged through the files and nodded. "Yeah, but there's one huge flaw in your logic, McWorried. All of them are still in federal prison."

Tim blinked and went back to the computer, rapidly typing in search perimeters. Although he highly doubted anything would come up, the effort was to try anyway. "What if I could pull the image from the video and use shadow clarification to find out who it is?"

"That would work, if the video wasn't erased shortly after viewing it. I went back to check, any trace of it was gone completely. McGee, I think we're dealing with someone whose two steps ahead of you." Tony commented, setting the files down on the desk. "The bigger question is how are we gonna break it to big man on campus that we lost his favorite girl?"

"We didn't _lose her_," McGee corrected. "She _got lost_."

"Same difference. She needs to be _found_, and _soon_, before Gibbs gets mad and skins both of us alive. This is the _second time _she's gone missing on your watch, McLoverboy." Tony reasoned, moving to look over McGee's shoulder. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Tony, losing anyone on the team is difficult, but losing Abby would kill pretty much all of us. She's that innocence that makes the day worth going through. Her perpetual perkiness is what I look forward to every day." He looked up at Tony and raised a brow. "Oh, come on! Like you don't feel that way, too!"

"Not particularly. But I will agree with you on the perkiness part," He moved over to his desk, setting down the cup of Styrofoam coffee and looking to McGee with worried blue eyes. "Are you sure you can handle this case?"

"I have to. Whoever is doing this is targeting me." McGee answered quietly, looking down at his keyboard. "Or else they wouldn't have asked me in the first place."

"Wait, there's one thing we're not noticing about this kidnapper," Tony said, photographic memory finally kicking in. "The wall behind her, it was covered in news articles about you."

McGee nodded. "So, whoever is doing this is one of my fans."

"Well if they kidnapped Abby, I'd be willing to bet they probably _aren't _a fan." Tony replied, bumping McGee's desk chair over so he could type. "I would start by interrogating your entire message board."

"That's over ten thousand people, Tony." McGee justified quietly. "I can't interrogate that many people."

"You're right, start with the ones who have motive. Like this one here; Hinkle232 – _Do you ever wonder if these characters are based on real people or events?_ I'd say that's a good start, McGiggles." Tony tapped the screen then stood up straight. "Someone's trying to send you a message."

"Killing Abby isn't going to get the message across!" Tim shouted. "It's only going to make me less compliant to listen!"

"Or, perhaps they believe that if they have Abby, you _will _listen." Tony tapped his lip. "But, maybe we're both wrong about all of this, and they just want you to notice them as your biggest fan. You did say in the second book that Amy broke your heart, right? Maybe someone figured out that Amy was really a pseudonym for Abby, and they wanted to get revenge on her for you."

"I thought you never read the book?" McGee inquired.

Tony blinked a few times, and then smiled innocently. "I skimmed it."

"Oh my God, you read Deep Six." Tim laughed a little. "That's a little unnerving that you know more about the plot of my first two books than I ever knew about them while writing them."

"Listen, don't speak of this, got it? I won't tell anyone about your little crush if you don't breathe a word about me reading your book." Tony rationed.

McGee began to type again, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "The bigger problem is that Abby is _still _missing." McGee looked up when he heard the elevator ding. "Who's going to tell him?"

Tony was gone.

"Tony? Tony…fuck." McGee stood to his feet when Gibbs came by with his usual cup of coffee. "Uh, hey…boss."

"You're a bad liar, McGee." Gibbs answered before Tim could really say much else on the subject. "Let me guess, one of the team got killed." Gibbs joked.

"It's…uh, Abby…boss." McGee began, silently wishing he wasn't going to die before he saved her. "She's been kidnapped."

Gibbs set the coffee down, taking a deep breath, knowing he would drop it if he didn't. He looked at McGee with venomous hatred. "By. Who."

"We don't know." McGee answered sadly.

Gibbs raised a brow. "We?"

McGee recognized this as his chance to throw Tony under the bus. "Yeah, Tony's been working with me all night."

"All night?" Gibbs asked.

"We haven't pinpointed the time she went missing, but we do know that the kidnapper has made contact." McGee replied quietly. "They sent a video earlier this morning, it was pre-recorded. We went to trace the video, but nothing came up. And when we tried to go back with the capturing software, any trace of the video was gone. It wasn't even in the cache on my computer."

Gibbs stared at McGee. "Find her."

"On it, boss. We do know one thing." He looked down at the stacks of paperwork he'd printed out moments before. "The kidnapper addressed Abby and me by name."

McGee's phone began to ping again indicating he got a new message. He hesitantly slid the locking mechanism to the side and read the text. Before Gibbs could get another word out, he brought up the video on the plasma in the back of the room. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Gibbs,"

"The only thing you're going to be meeting is my kneecap in your face." Gibbs replied casually, the threat echoing on deaf ears for some time.

McGee began to trace the satellite before Gibbs could breathe a word. "Oh, no, no, no, are you trying to put a trace on me?" The voice asked sadly. "Bad McGee!"

The video cut out and Gibbs turned to glare at McGee. "The fuck just happened!"

"I don't know, boss!" McGee growled when the trace came up negative. The screen came to life again. "They're piggybacking on different networks, boss. They're not just using one, but bouncing to various networks…" He looked at the keyboard because the screen was too painful to watch. "It would take months to pinpoint an exact location."

The voice spoke again. There was an image of Abby in the background, but the voice wasn't in the room. It was as if it was recorded over the original video.

McGee looked up at the screen, his breath catching when he saw Abby pick up the revolver on the table. He bit his lip, wanting to scream at her to not do it, but he knew Abby, and when she got it in her head that it was for the sake of the team, she would do it. She held the revolver to her head, her hand drooping and heavy.

McGee looked away, not wanting to see the love of his life kill herself.

Gibbs continued to stare, analyzing every detail of the video.

Tony was still mysteriously absent.

And as the soft click was heard on the screen, McGee let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The chamber was empty. He didn't realize he was trembling until he heard Gibbs tell him to calm down. "McGee, have we got a trace?"

"I can't trace…they'll make her do it again. Boss, the gun only has six shots in it; one of them has a bullet. I can't make that many mistakes knowing her life is at risk." He paused and closed his eyes, thanking God that she passed this challenge. "But if she dies, what use is she?"

Gibbs slammed a hand down on McGee's desk. "Find her."

"Boss, it isn't that easy!" McGee raised his voice only slightly. "This guy is good, they're covering their tracks. They know we're looking for them."

Tony tossed a file onto the table. "I looked up every one of the people in your fan base that had a criminal record. There's seven, might want to start with them."

Gibbs turned to Tony. "You get started on that." He turned to McGee, his glare eating a hole through the wall behind him. "You work on analyzing that video."

"What about you, boss?" Tony inquired, staring at Gibbs. "What are you going to do?"

Gibbs smirked. "I'm going to get another coffee and plan how I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that took my girl."

* * *

><p>Read and review? =)<p> 


End file.
